Hellsing Return
by Bloody Hells
Summary: Esta historia esta colocada 2 años despues del regrezo de Alucard,donde Integra y todo Hellsing se veran inbolucrados en una nueva batalla con ayuda de un nuevo integrante en la organización


HELLSING RETURN

(2 Años después del regreso de Alucard de sus 30 años de ausencia)

Integra se encontraba en su oficina con una carta que encontró en una caja fuerte de su padre a cual decía:

"Después de tanto tiempo relacionándome con vampiros comienzo a preguntarme si en verdad existirá uno perfecto, pero con ese concepto no me refiero a uno poderoso."

Integra: pensamiento [¿A que te referirás con perfecto padre?]

Victoria:*toca la puerta*Señora Integra mi maestro y yo estamos listos para la misión que no asignara.

Integra: Muy bien espérenme en el salón principal.

Victoria: Si*se va*

Integra: Seras, Alucard antes de que vallan a la misión quiero presentarles al Dr. Joseph Bloom el estará ayudándome con lo que precise.

Joseph: Hola buenas tardes *sonríe*

Victoria: Hola *ríe*

Integra: ¡Muy bien! Ya que les dije eso ahora le explicare la misión, irán al sur allí un grupo de hombres esta proporcionándole armas a una compañía que experimenta con ghouls ya ha habido varios casos de muertes, Destruyan sus bases y su armamento.

Alucard: Si mi ama *la reverencia*

Victoria: Si señora.

*Los 2 se van*

(En alguna parte en el sur de Inglaterra)

Una joven de nombre Ana caminaba por las oscuras calles, ella era de estatura, medía cabello negro rizado y ojos del mismo color.

Ana: Debo apurarme caminar de noche por esta zona no es seguro.

Ana:*Escucha pasos detrás de ella*

*Algo la agarra de los brazos con mucha fuerza*

?: No hables y camina

Ana*obedece y camina sin emitir ningún sonido*

Llegan a una casa antigua en muy mal estado

?: Entra *la empuja*

Ana: ¿Que quieres?

?: Dije que te callaras.

?: ¡Hey! muchachos miren lo que encontré otra presa *ríe*

*Se acercan más hombres*

Paul: ¿Que sucede Jack?

Jack: Mira lo que encontré.

Paul: ¡Ja! Nos pagaran muy bien por ella.

Jack: ¿Oíste chica? Nos pagaran muy bien por ti y te convertirás en ghoul.

Ana: ¿En un qué? No me voy convertir en nada déjenme ir.

*Se escucha un fuerte ruido y se rompe la puerta*

Paul: ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos sucede?

Victoria: ¡No se muevan!

Jack: ¡Que quieres largo de aquí!

*Entran balas por las ventanas matando a 3 de ellos*

Alucard: Bien hecho Seras ahora acabemos con esto.

*Los hombres toman armas y comienzan a dispararle a Alucard*

Alucard:*se regenera* y sigue disparando.

Ana:* Intenta escapar*

Jack:*la toma del brazo*No iras a ningún lado.

*Una bala le da en la cabeza*

Ana:*Toma el arma que usaba Jack*

Paul: ¡Maldito!*corre hacia Alucard*

Ana:*Le dispara a Paul en el pecho*

Alucard: Seras rápido elimina a todos.

Victoria: ¡Sí!

Ana:*Recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cae al suelo*

Victoria:*Dispara y mata a todos*

Alucard: Quema los restos y vámonos.

Victoria:*Toma un galón de gasolina y la esparce*

Victoria: ¿Qué es eso? *Se acerca*

Victoria: ¡Maestro!

Alucard: ¿Que sucede?

Victoria: Mire es una chica y parece que aun está con vida.

Alucard: No importa déjala, termina el trabajo.

Victoria: Pero no podemos dejarla aquí.

Alucard: Sabes que eso no nos incumbe hay que completar la misión.

Victoria: Por favor maestro ¿Por qué debemos dejarla morir?

Alucard:*suspira*Esta bien tráela pero tú te harás cargo de las consecuencias.

Victoria: Lo haré, gracias maestro*ríe*

(Llegan a la institución Hellsing)

Integra: ¿Como fueron los resultados de la misión?

Alucard: La misión fue todo un éxito pero hubo unas complicaciones.

Integra: ¿Complicaciones?

Alucard: Miré *señala a Victoria*

Victoria:*ríe*Hola señora Integra *con Ana en sus brazos*

Integra: ¿Y esa chica quién es?

Victoria: Estaba en el establecimiento donde realizamos la misión la salvamos de esos hombres, recibió un golpe en la cabeza pero aun sigue con vida.

Integra: Si es así Joseph atiéndela.

Joseph: Si señora Integra *camina hacia Victoria*ven llevémosla a una camilla.

(Después de media hora examinando a Ana)

Joseph: Señora Integra la chica está con vida pero…

Integra: ¿Pero?

Joseph: El golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte tubo un derrame cerebral sinceramente no creo que pase de esta noche.

Integra: Mm... ya veo y ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

Joseph: No lo creo.

Alucard: Si hay algo pero eso depende de su decisión mi ama.

Integra:*Pensando*

Joseph: ¿A qué se está refiriendo Alucard Señora Integra?

Alucard: Que no es obvio Sr Joseph hablo de que sea una no muerta*ríe*

Joseph: ¿¡Que!?*Sorprendido* Señora Integra ¿usted aprobará eso?

Integra: Si lo hare.

Joseph: ¡Pero…pero!

Integra: Además necesitamos más soldados en Hellsing ella me vendría muy bien.

Integra: Alucard.

Alucard: Si mi ama.*se acerca a Ana*

Integra: Alucard no quiero vampiros débiles en mi organización, necesito a alguien que pueda defender el establecimiento.

Alucard: Si ese es su deseo sabe que ella debe beber mi sangre.

Integra: Lo sé*seria* solo hazlo.

Alucard: Como usted diga.

Integra: Seras acompáñame a hacer el reporte de la misión.

Victoria: *La sigue*

Alucard:*Levanta a Ana tomándola de la cabeza y la muerde*

*En minutos el corazón de Ana se dejo de oír*

Joseph:*escuchando con su estetoscopio*Si puedo confirmarlo ella ya no está con nosotros.*Algo triste*¿Alucard ya lo hiciste? ¿Ya la convertiste?

Alucard: Si ya está hecho, pero para que sea un verdadero vampiro que es lo que desea mi ama ella debe beber mi sangre.

Joseph: ¿Si se realiza una transfusión tendrá el mismo efecto?

Alucard: Claro.

Joseph: Entonces podemos hacer una transfusión con tu sangre hacia su cuerpo.

Alucard: ¿Estás seguro?

Joseph: Por supuesto.

Alucard: Bien*sonríe*

*Después de que la transfusión se realice*

Joseph: ¡Listo! Fue todo un éxito.

Alucard: Entonces yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí*se va*

(Unas horas más tarde)

Ana:*Despierta en una camilla*

Ana: [¿Dónde estoy?]*se levanta*

Ana: ¡Ouuch! Mi cabeza.

Victoria: Valla ya despertaste*sonríe*

Ana: ¿he? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Victoria: Bueno esa es una larga historia.

Ana: ¿Que me hicieron?

Integra: Salvarte eso hicimos. De seguro te estarás preguntando muchas cosas a la vez voy a resumir todo, yo soy Integra Hellsing y estas en nuestra organización.

Ana: ¿Entiendo pero como llegue aquí?

Integra: Seras te trajo mira es ella te la presento.

Victoria: Mucho gusto*La saluda*

Ana: Igualmente*ríe*

Integra: Ahora que sabes cómo llegaste tengo que hablarte de algo más importante por eso necesito que me prestes mucha atención. Aunque no lo creas ya no eres humana.

Ana: ¿Que no soy humana a que se refiere?

Integra: Me refiero a que estas muerta y como dije antes ya no eres humana si no que eres un vampiro, créeme que convertirte no fue lo que quería pero no hubo opción de no hacerlo no estarías hablando con migo.

Ana: Eso quiere decir que estuve al borde de la muerte, ¿pero que me sucedió?

Joseph: Tuviste un derrame cerebral es decir sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cundo llegaste aquí te quedaban pocas horas de vida como dice la señora Integra no hubo otra opción.

Ana: Ahora que lo menciona es verdad lo último que recuerdo fue estar en una casa abandonada y sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza ¡ah! Y el hombre de rojo.

Integra: Hablas de Alucard, si él fue quien te convirtió el también es un vampiro al igual que Seras.

Ana: ¿Ella también es un vampiro?*sorprendida*

Victoria: Si lo soy*Le guiña un ojo*

Integra: Llévala a que se cambie esa ropa llena de sangre y luego que venga a mi oficina.

Victoria: ¡Si señora!

*Victoria y Ana se van de la habitación*

Victoria: ¿Y bien ya terminaste?*Esperando del otro lado de la puerta*

Ana: Todavía no*cambiándose*

Victoria: ¿Te queda bien la ropa que traje?

Ana: Si me queda muy bien ¡listo!

Ana:*Abre la puerta*¿Como me veo?*Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, un tapado, botas y pantalón negro*

Victoria: Te ves muy hermosa.

Ana Pero ¿por qué esta ropa y no un traje como el tuyo? ese esta lindo.

Victoria: Bueno resulta que el que me dieron era el último.

Ana: Ho está bien entonces.

Victoria: Ahora vamos con la señora Integra recuerda que quería verte en su oficina.

Ana: Tienes razón vamos.

*Llegan a la oficina de Integra*

Victoria: Señora Integra ella ya esta lista.

Integra: Que pase.

Victoria: Adelante pasa*Abriéndole la puerta*

Ana: ¿Quería verme señora Integra?

Integra: Si siéntate.

Ana:*Se sienta*

Integra: ¿Sabes que nosotros te dimos otra oportunidad de estar en la tierra no? Ahora debes devolvernos el favor.

Ana: Pero no tengo dinero.

Integra: No quiero dinero quiero que te unas a nosotros que seas parte de la organización Hellsing que sigas mis órdenes como tu ama. No voy a obligarte a nada esa es solo tu decisión, pero recuerda que eres un vampiro necesitas sangre y siendo sincera ¿en verdad crees que podrás reincorporarte a la sociedad en tu condición?

Ana:*Pensándolo detenidamente*

Integra: ¿Y bien?

Ana: De acuerdo acepto unirme a Hellsing señora Integra.

Integra: ¡Perfecto! Ahora te entregare tu herramienta de trabajo*Saca una valija*

Ana:*La abre*¡Wow!

Integra: Esa será tu arma es una pistola semi-automática de 45mm tiene de largo 20cm cuenta con un total de 7 de las características balas bendecidas de Hellsing, quería que fuera negra pero la hicieron gris oscuro espero que no haya problema con eso toma la "Fiera".

Ana: ¿La Fiera?

Integra: Así se llama yo no fui quien decidió el nombre fueron sus creadores ya que no contamos mas con el creador de armas de Hellsing nos vimos obligados a involucrarnos con una empresa que las fabrica.

Ana: A mí me agrada el arma creo que hicieron un buen trabajo al hacerla.

Integra: Naturalmente no sabrás como usarla ni disparar por eso quienes te entrenaran serán Seras y Alucard ellos te enseñaran a como ser un verdadero soldado de Hellsing.

Victoria: ¡Qué bien! Vamos a practicar tiros juntas.

Integra: Vallan con Alucard para que la conozca y mañana mismo comiencen el entrenamiento.

Ana y Victoria: Si señora Integra.*se van*

*Se dirigen hacia el subterráneo donde esta Alucard*

Victoria: Maestro podemos pasar le quiero presentar a alguien.

Alucard: Adelante Seras.

Victoria: Maestro ella es Ana la chica que salvamos y usted convirtió.

Alucard: Al fin puedo verte despierta niña.

Victoria: La señora Integra quiere que la entrenemos.

Alucard: Ya veo.

Ana: La señora Integra me dio un arma la cual usare.

Alucard: Déjame verla.

Ana:*le da el arma*

Alucard:*La examina detenidamente* Es muy buena, para ti es perfecta*se la devuelve*

Ana: *Toma el arma y se la guarda*Entonces… usted me entrenara.

Alucard: ¡Exacto! Pero debo decirte ahora que el entrenamiento no será fácil aquí no estás en la escuela eso que quede claro, te convertirás en una verdadera miembro de Hellsing ¿estás preparada?

Ana: ¡Si señor Alucard!

Victoria:*Se acerca a ella y le susurra dile maestro*

Ana: Ho si maestro Alucard

Alucard: Mañana comenzaremos, vallan a descansar las dos.

Ana y Victoria: ¡Si maestro!*riendo*

(2 meses después)

Alucard: ¡Dispara!

*Se escucha un disparo*

Victoria: Muy bien Ana pero trata de darle más al centro así podrás golpear el corazón.

Ana: Si *Recarga*

Alucard: Niña no es necesario que solo le des en el corazón también sirve disparando en la cabeza.

Ana: *Apunta en la cabeza del objetivo y dispara*

Victoria: Perfecto le diste.

Alucard: Bien hecho niña.

Integra: ¿Alucard ella ya esta lista?

Alucard: Lo está mi ama.

Victoria: Eso quiere decir que puede acompañarnos a las misiones ¿no?

Integra: Estas en lo cierto Seras. Ana esta será tu primera misión no me decepciones.

Ana: No lo hare señora.

*Alucard, Seras y Ana se retiran*

Al caer la noche se dirigen a un bosque infestado de ghouls, Victoria y Ana son transportadas al lugar en un vehículo mientras que Alucard va por su cuenta.

*En el vehículo*

Victoria: Esta será tu primera misión con nosotros ¿no estás emocionada?

Ana: Lo estoy pero también tengo algo de nervios.

Victoria: No te preocupes*Tomándola del hombro* todo saldrá bien, no debes temer después de todo eres un vampiro.

*Llegan al bosque*

Conductor: Aquí estamos chicas esta es su parada.

*Las dos se bajan*

Ana: ¿Usted nos va a esperar?

Conductor: Claro que no, ya viste ese lugar es una locura lo siento chicas pero yo me voy*Arranca y se va*

Victoria: Bueno vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer.

*Se internan en lo profundo del bosque hasta llegar a donde están los ghouls*

Ana: ¡Mira Victoria! Hay muchos de ellos.

Victoria: Tienes razón hay muchos pero ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Ana: ¡Sí!

*Los ghouls las detectan y comienzan a atacarlas*

Victoria:*Corre hacia ellos y les dispara de pronto uno la toma del brazo* ¡Aaj! Suéltame*Le golpea en la cabeza destruyéndosela*

Ana:*Dispara a 5 de ellos*

Victoria:*Disparando* Recuerda la técnica que te enseño nuestro maestro.

Ana: ¡Sí! *Atraviesa el pecho de un ghoul con su mano*

(En otro lugar del bosque)

*Viene un ghoul corriendo y le disparan*

Alucard: Ustedes basuras son muy sencillas de matar*ríe*

Alucard:*Es rodeado por ghouls*Adelante vengan hagan esto más divertido.

*Los ghouls corren hacia el*

Alucard:* Provoca una lluvia de balas con la Casull y Jackal matándolos a todos*

Alucard:*Se da cuenta de que uno sigue con vida y camina hacia el*Eres muy resistente para ser de tu clase pero no por mucho tiempo*Pisa su rostro*

?: No esperaba menos del famoso vampiro de Hellsing.

Alucard: ¿He? ¿Quién eres?

?: Soy Delyn Wefull.

El misterioso hombre era alto de cabellos marrón oscuro, llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro y una galera.

Alucard: ¿Y qué quieres?

Delyn: Ho nada solo decirte que te retires inmediatamente de aquí.

Alucard: Lamentablemente no podre cumplir con tu pedido tengo ordenes de acabar con todos los ghouls de la zona.

Delyn: Pero si los ghouls son de nuestra propiedad.

Alucard: ¿De su propiedad? El único dueño de esas porquerías es el vampiro que los convirtió.

Delyn: Eso es cierto Alucard pero estos ghouls no son normales. Soy parte de un laboratorio que experimenta con ghouls y logramos que vivan sin necesidad de que su líder vampiro permanezca vivo*ríe*y ahora que recuerdo fuiste tú quien mato a los idiotas que nos proveían victimas para las investigaciones.

Alucard: Ahora que lo mencionas*ríe*es verdad fue muy fácil enviar al otro mundo a esos tipos.

Delyn:*Gruñe* Largo de aquí vampiro.

Alucard: Tengo trabajo que hacer no estoy para perder mi tiempo*Se va caminando*

Delyn:*Corta la espalda de Alucard con dos lanzas corcesca*

Alucard:*Cae de rodillas*

Delyn: No me ignores estúpido fuera de aquí si no quieres que te descuartice.

Alucard: ¿Descuartizarme? Eso sería interesante de ver *Con un movimiento rápido coloca la Casull en la sien de Delyn*

Delyn: Adelante dispara quiero ver hasta dónde llegan tus agallas vampiro de Hellsing.

Alucard: Cuidado con lo que deseas*Aprieta el gatillo*

Delyn:*Esquiva la bala y corta el brazo de Alucard*

Alucard:*Regenera su brazo*Tu velocidad es sobrehumana*ríe* interesante muéstrame más de tus habilidades Sr Wefull que la diversión no termine aun.

Delyn: Como usted quiera Alucard*Toma una lanza y se la clava*

Alucard:*Le dispara en el abdomen*

Delyn:*Levanta su otra lanza del suelo para clavársela en la cara*

Alucard:*Le apunta en el pecho*

?: Disculpen caballeros pero debo detener su disputa.

Delyn: Madame Marell que gusto verla*Se saca su galera y la reverencia*

Marell: Es mejor que cierres tu boca y dejes tus asquerosos halagos fuera de esto*Lo mira fijamente*

Delyn: Como diga madame*nervioso*

Marell: Usted es Sr Alucard verdad lamento decirle que este bosque es área restringida me temo que tendrá que retirarse.

Alucard: Y que sucede si me opongo.

Marell: Me veré forzada a llamar a las autoridades y no creo que tu ama quiera estar involucrada en conflictos legales ¿no?

Alucard: Tsk… Como quieran me retiro*guarda sus armas*

Victoria: Maestro qué bueno que lo encontramos acabamos con todos los ghouls de la zona oeste ¿Usted elimino a los del este?

Alucard: Si pero nos vemos obligados a irnos.

Victoria: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Marell: Porque ustedes no pueden estar aquí querida.

Victoria: ¿Pero maestro que sucedió?

Alucard: Mejor omitamos detalles Seras vamos*comienza a caminar*

Victoria:*Los sigue*Vamos Ana.

Ana: [No puede ser cierto ¿por qué? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?]*Mira a Marell sorprendida*

Victoria: Vamos Ana rápido *La toma del brazo*

Ana: ¿Ha? si vamos.

(En la organización Hellsing)

Integra:*Sentada y cruzada de brazos*Así que por lo que dice tu reporte no pudiste completar la misión.

Alucard: Así es ama esa mujer me lo impidió.

Integra: ¿Como dices que se llamaba?

Alucard: Marell

Joseph: ¿Marell? Marell Ebbar.

Integra: ¿La conoce Sir Joseph?

Joseph: No en persona pero es una investigadora muy famosa es reconocida por haber descubierto virus letales para distintos tipos de especies animales.

Integra: ¿Como sabemos que estamos hablando de la misma persona?

Joseph: Señor Alucard ¿la mujer que usted vio era rubia y llevaba puesto un traje blanco?

Alucard: Si, es la misma la mujer que experimenta con ghouls.

Integra: ¿Con ghouls?

Alucard: Esa fue la razón por la me saco de allí. No quería que mate a sus ghouls.

Integra: ¿Por qué no mataste a su amo vampiro?

Alucard: Porque el ya estaba muerto.

Integra: ¿Muerto? ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Alucard: Lograron desarrollar ghouls que puedan vivir sin necesidad de dependencia de su amo.

Integra:*Enciende un puro* Valla es la primera vez que escucho una locura como esa. De repente este asunto me comenzó a interesar mas, ¿su majestad está al tanto de todo esto?

Joseph: No, no lo está.

Integra: ¿Como lo sabe?

Joseph: Si lo estuviera ella lo hubiera mencionado lo utilizaría como modo de excusa para que Alucard saliera de ese lugar, seguramente está enterada de su relación con la reina.

Integra: Es un buen argumento lo que significa que si su majestad no sabe sobre esto hay que hacérselo saber.

(En los laboratorios 731)

Marell: ¡Maldición!*Golpea una mesa*Se suponía que debías detenerlos antes de que entraran al bosque ahora ellos ya saben todo y sabes muy bien la relación que tiene Integra con la reina.

Delyn: Lo sé madame lo siento.

Marell: ¿Lo siento es lo único que vas a decir? Sabes que este proyecto me llevó gran parte de mi vida si no se lleva a cabo yo misma que ocupare de enviar tu alma al infierno.

Delyn: Tranquila madame no se altere Integra no le ha dicho nada a su majestad todavía hay tiempo de actuar aun.

Marell: ¿Como lo sabes?

Delyn: Estamos hablando de Integra Hellsing ella nunca toma decisiones con imprudencia ¿no lo ve madame? Está evaluando la situación quiere ver cuáles serán sus movimientos y allí es donde nosotros entramos en juego.

Marell: ¿Y que haremos? ¿Como la callaremos?

Delyn: Como lo hicimos con todas nuestras molestias*sonriendo*

(En Hellsing)

Victoria: No puedo creer que secuestren humanos para luego convertirlos en ghouls.

Integra: Su mente está enferma Seras no debería de sorprenderte.

Ana: Entonces ¿qué haremos señora Integra destruir sus instalaciones?

Integra: Por ahora nada no hasta recibir órdenes de su majestad. La carta con toda la información actual no tardara en llegar a sus manos y solo entonces podremos contraatacar.

Ana: Entiendo…

Integra: Entonces me retiro tengo que estar pendiente de cualquier nuevo acontecimiento *Se va*

Victoria: Solo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar*suspira*Iré a buscar nuestra cena de hoy*se va*

Alucard: Tienes suerte niña llegaste en el mejor momento de diversión*sonríe*

Ana: Me alegra oír eso mi señor.

Alucard: Y tu familia jamás la mencionaste ¿donde están?

Ana: Bueno… ellos están en Sudamérica.

Alucard: ¿Porque están allá acaso discutiste con ellos?

Ana: No, es que así lo decidieron y yo no quise negarme después de todo mi padre y mis hermanos estaban muy ansiosos de ir allá.

Alucard: Y tú te quedas con tu madre ¿no es así?

Ana: …No, yo me quede sola…

Alucard:*serio* Ya veo.

Victoria: Aquí esta su sangre maestro y la tuya también Ana ¿he? ¿Porque están tan serios sucedió algo?

Ana: No es nada Victoria*sonríe y toma una bolsa de sangre*

Victoria: Si tu lo dices…tome maestro esta es la suya*le da la bolsa*

Alucard:*Comienza a beber*

(2 días después)

Joseph: Señora Integra me han confirmado que su majestad recibió la carta y muy pronto llegaran sus órdenes.

Integra: Buen trabajo, ¿Se sabe algo de Marell?

Joseph: No recibimos noticias nuevas sobre ella.

Integra: Comprendo… bien Joseph te llamare si necesito otra cosa.

Joseph: Si señora*sale de la oficina*

Victoria: Aquí estoy señora Integra mi maestro me dijo que usted me mando a llamar.

Integra: Si Seras ven.

Victoria:*entra a la oficina*

Integra: Desde la llegada de Ana he estado pensando que como hace tiempo que perteneces a Hellsing es hora de que te hacienda de puesto.

Victoria: ¿Que me hacienda de puesto? ¿Cómo?

Integra: Alucard te enseño todo lo que necesitabas saber te convertiste en una mujer fuerte por eso quiero que lideres mis fuerza. Tal como lo hacia aquel capitán ¿lo recuerdas?

Victoria: Si lo recuerdo… *bajando la mirada*

Joseph: Señora Integra perdón por interrumpir pero tiene visitas y no creo que sean agradables.

Integra: ¿Quién es?

Joseph: Marell.

Integra: ¿Qué?... Déjala pasar.

Joseph: Si señora.

(Unos minutos más tarde Marell se encuentra en la oficina con Integra)

Integra: ¿A qué debo esta inesperada visita?

Marell: Vengo a hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido en el bosque hace algunas noches.

Integra Ha si cuando echaste descaradamente a mis hombres y no los dejaste hacer su trabajo.

Marell: Mira Integra soy consciente de tu enojo y también lo soy de tu relación con su majestad, por eso aquí.

Integra: ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Marell: Vengo a pedir tu silencio no quiero que su majestad tenga más problemas que los que ya tiene podemos olvidar lo que paso en ese bosque y no mencionar lo mas ¿si qué te parece?*Pone una valija llena de dinero en el escritorio* Solo necesito tu silencio Integra.

Integra: *Se pone de pie y cierra los ojos*¿En verdad piensas que vas a sobornarme?

Marell: ¿Qué?

Integra:*Golpea la valija tirándola del escritorio*¿¡Tan poca vergüenza tienes para venir a sobornarme en mi propia mansión!?¡Somos la Organización Hellsing no nos dejamos silenciar por nadie no quiero tu mugroso dinero! Y por favor retírate de mi casa.

Marell: No sabes en lo que te metes Integra.

Integra: La que no sabe donde se mete eres tú, en estos momentos su majestad está enterada de todos tus movimientos*sonríe*

Marell: ¡Ggrr! Maldita no puedo creer que lo hallas hecho estúpida.

*Se escuchan los gritos de Marell de fondo*

Integra: Joseph por favor sáquela.

Joseph:*Sostiene a Marell de los brazos mientras la saca*

Marell: ¡Esto no se quedara así Integra lo juro!

(2 horas más tarde en las instalaciones de investigación 731)

Marell:*Sentada tapándose la frente con la mano* Esto es increíble todo por lo que trabaje todo por lo que me esforcé se irá por la borda.

Delyn: Madame en verdad me da pena verla así si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla yo-

Marell: ¡No! No hay nada que hacer es un hecho que mis proyectos serán destruidos, mis anotaciones quemadas y mi trabajo olvidado. Pero…*se levanta del asiento* a Hellsing la voy a convertir en cenizas, Delyn…

Delyn: Si madame.

Marell: Prepara todo este va a ser el ultimo experimento el ultimo de todos Hellsing sabrá con quien se metió.

(En el palacio real)

Reina: Integra envié una orden al laboratorio 731 para que detenga su funcionamiento tiene 2 horas para cerrarlo.

Integra: Entendido majestad le informare cuando la orden sea efectuada.

(En Hellsing)

Ana:*Recorriendo los pasillos* ¡Valla! Esta mansión es muy grande y muy hermosa.

Delyn: Si que lo es querida.

Ana: ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?

Delyn: Busco a Alucard ¿lo has visto?

Ana: ¿Para qué quiere ver a mi maestro?*Seria*

Delyn: Tengo que arreglar cuentas con él.

Alucard:*Aparece atravesando las paredes* Con que viniste por mas ¿he? Con mucho gusto te daré lo que quieres.

Joseph: Alucard, Marell no acepto la orden de la reina es mas tiene todo un ejército de ghouls listos para atacar el que Delyn esté aquí es solo una distracción.

Delyn: Malditos ¿cómo se dieron cuenta? Son más listos de lo que esperaba.

Joseph: Integra envió sus ordenes "ataca el laboratorio y que no quede nada de él", Ana tu también debes ir.

Ana: ¡Sí! Iré a buscar a Victoria.

Joseph: Y dile que aliste las fuerzas.

Ana: ¡Claro!*Va a buscarla*

Alucard: Bien Sir Joseph me retiro hacia el campo de batalla.

Delyn: Yo no termine contigo vampiro ¡oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Regresa!

Alucard:*Sale por una ventana*

Delyn: ¡Tch! Estúpido*Lo sigue*

Ana: ¡Victoria! ¿Victoria?

Victoria: Aquí estoy Ana.

Ana: Escúchame debemos ir a-

Victoria: ¡Sí! ya lo se me lo dijo nuestro maestro.

Ana: ¡Entonces vamos!

Victoria: Iremos en un coche con nuestros soldados.

Ana: ¡Bien!

*Suben al coche y se van, en unos minutos más tarde por fin llegan al laboratorio*

Soldado: Srita Victoria llegamos.

Victoria: Bien ahora reúnanse en la entrada y esperen mis órdenes.

Soldado: ¡Si señora!

Ana: Estos son los famosos laboratorios experimentales 731.

Victoria: Y también serán los famosos laboratorios que destruyamos.

*Las dos se ríen*

Integra: Que bueno que las dos se hayan presentado a tiempo señoritas.

Alucard: Su sirviente también está presente ama.*Esta recostado en un árbol sonriendo* Déjeme escuchar sus órdenes.

Integra: Mis órdenes no cambiaron ni un poco en todos estos años Alucard "Buscar y Destruir". Vamos a dividirnos en 3 grupos Seras ve con los soldados necesitan tu apoyo, Alucard tu ve con Ana todavía no tiene mucha experiencia necesita a su maestro.

Ana: ¿Y usted señora Integra?

Integra: Yo iré sola tengo que encargarme de esa mujer por mí misma.

Victoria: Alistare a las fuerzas suerte a todos.

Ana: Igualmente.

Alucard: Vamos niña tenemos cucarachas que eliminar.

Ana: Si mi señor.

(Dentro del laboratorio 731)

Marell: Tenemos nuestro ejército preparado, Hellsing se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Delyn: Me alegro que este entusiasmada madame y una cosa mas además del ejercito le traje un extra.

Marell: ¿Un extra?

Delyn: Ellas son mis sobrinas Fancy y Sheenia nos darán gran apoyo en la batalla.

Fancy y Sheenia: ¡Hola!

Delyn: Fancy te dije que no te pusieras ese horrible vestido morado ¿Por qué no puedes venir vestida como tu hermana? con apariencia de un verdadero soldado*Enojado*

Fancy: Cállate tío a mí me gusta*Sacándole la lengua*

Marell: Dejen de perder el tiempo y prepárense. Delyn abre las puertas que salga la pequeña sorpresita para Hellsing.

*Dejan salir a la horda de ghouls*

Ana: ¡Mi señor mire! Ghouls se acercan por el frente.

Alucard:*Sonriendo* Ya están aquí, Niña esta es tu oportunidad el enemigo pronto estará sobre ti dime ¿Qué es lo que harás?

Ana: Sabia que me iba a preguntar eso.

Alucard: ¿Y qué harás?

Ana: Voy a cumplir su deseo mas anhelado los enviare a su descanso eterno seré quien salve sus almas.

Alucard: Bien niña ya lo entendiste ahora demuéstrame que todo lo que te enseñe no fue en vano.

Ana: Si maestro…*Sus ojos se tornan rojos*

*Los ghouls intentan atraparla*

Ana:*Los esquiva y dispara*[Vamos acérquense]

*Los ghouls la rodean e intentan quitarle el arma*

Ana: No lo creo*salta sobre ellos golpeándolos*

Y así sigue por unos minutos eliminando ghouls hasta que no queda ninguno.

Ana:*agitada* Termine maestro.

Alucard: Aun no vienen más.

Ana: Es cierto pero… hay… hay uno de ellos, no logro sentirlo como a los demás él es diferente.

*Aparece un ghoul mas corpulento*

Ana:*Recarga el arma y le dispara en la cara*¿Qué...?

*El ghoul sigue avanzando*

Ana: *Dispara de nuevo*¡Maldición! [¿Por qué no mueres?] *Corre hacia el*

Alucard: ¡Detente!

Ana:*Frena* ¿Que sucede maestro?

Alucard: Yo me encargare de él.

Ana: ¿Pero maestro está seguro? Sé que puedo detenerlo solo tengo que-

Alucard: ¡Dije que yo lo hare!

Ana:…

Alucard: Hiciste un buen trabajo. ¿Pero acaso pensaste que te llevarías toda la diversión? *sonríe*

*El ghoul ataca a Alucard*

Alucard:*Lo toma del cuello*

Ghoul:*Muerde su brazo arrancándoselo*

Alucard:*Se regenera y le da un golpe*

Ghoul:*Se levanta para morderlo nuevamente*

Alucard:*Lo esquiva y con un movimiento rápido atraviesa el cuerpo del ghoul con su mano sacándole el corazón*

*El ghoul cae muerto*

Ana: Lo logro maestro*Sonriendo*

*Un ghoul medio moribundo se arrastra hacia Ana*

Ana: ¿Que estas cosas nunca se acaban?*Fastidiada le dispara*

Alucard: Ya está hecho lograste dejar tu humanidad atrás y ahora eres un verdadero ser de la oscuridad, te convertiste en toda una guerrera niña.

Ana: Sus palabras me honran mi señor*lo reverencia*

*En otro lugar del laboratorio*

Soldado 1: Vamos muchachos fórmense aquí vienen.

Soldado 2: ¡Rápido!

*los soldados preparan la formación defenciva*

Victoria: Esperen mi señal.

Soldado 3: Si capitana.

*Ghouls se aproximan a toda velocidad*

Victoria: ¡Prepárense!

*Los ghouls están cada vez más cerca*

Soldado 1: Capitana se estan acercando demasiado de su señal.

Victoria: Aun no.

Soldado 2: Pero capitana ya están sobre nosotros*asustado*

Victoria: Esperen un poco más.

Soldado 3: ¡Maldición!

Victoria: ¡ Ahora!

*Una ráfaga de balas es disparada hacia la horda*

Soldado 1: ¡Genial! Lo hicimos.

Soldado 2: ¡Muy bien!

*Los tres hombres chocan sus puños*

Soldado 3: Todo esto fue gracias a nuestra capitana.

Victoria: No es cierto*ríe*

*Vuelan balas matando a los soldados*

Victoria: ¿Qué?

Sheenia: Fueron buenos hombres ahora que descansen en paz*ríe sarcásticamente*

Victoria: ¡Maldita!

Sheenia: ¿Qué? ¿Porque te enojas? Solo mate a tres humanos eso debería ser natural para ti ¿Qué no eres un vampiro?

Victoria: *Salta para darle una patada*

Sheenia:*La esquiva* ¡Oye! Tranquila solo estamos hablando.

Victoria: No tengo nada que hablar contigo ¡Estúpida!

Sheenia: Con que así serán las cosas.

Victoria: *Solo la observa seriamente*

Sheenia: Bueno querida sus deseos son órdenes.*La intenta cortar con una espada*

Victoria: *La esquiva y logra golpearla*

Sheenia:*cae y se golpea contra un árbol*

Victoria:*Pone el caño del Harkonnen en su frente y dispara*

*La tierra se levanta y genera polvo*

Victoria: Maldición ¿Cómo lo hizo?

*El polvo se disipa*

Sheenia: ¡Valla! Estoy sorprendida ese cañón casi me da si no me hubiera movido en el último segundo no estaríamos hablando*ríe*

Victoria: ¿Como lo haces? ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas esa velocidad? Eres una humana ¡Explícamelo!

Sheenia: Esta bien, está bien te lo explicare este es el resultado de los experimentos que realizo Srita Marell ¿O acaso pensaste que solo experimentaba con ghouls?

Victoria: Solo dime como lo haces no quiero saber más.

Sheenia: Marell lo único que hizo fue manipular nuestras neuronas para que las acciones se efectúen con más rapidez, ¡es así de fácil! descubrir esto le tomo muchos años pero al fin lo logro igualar o tal vez sobrepasar la velocidad de un vampiro.

Victoria: Por lo tanto todos ustedes a pesar de ser humanos tienen velocidad anormal.

Sheenia: ¡Exacto! Eres una chica lista.

Victoria: Ya veo, gracias por responder mi pregunta.

Sheenia: Por nada y ya que sabes todo es hora de que te elimine.*La ataca con su espada*

Victoria: *La bloquea*

Sheenia: *Vuelve a atacar*

Victoria: *Le da una patada baja y la tira*

Sheenia: *Se pone rápidamente de pie y corta su pecho*

Victoria: *Carga el Harkonnen y dispara*

Sheenia: *Lo esquiva con facilidad* Eso no funcionara.

Victoria:*Intenta recargar*

Sheenia: *Corta sus manos y la empuja*

Victoria: *Cae al suelo*

Sheenia: *Sea acerca para clavarle la espada en el corazón*

Victoria: *Le pisa un pie y logra tirarla luego le quita la espada para clavársela*

Sheenia:*Mueve su brazo solo se clava su ropa*

Victoria: *Retrocede*[Esto no está funcionando su velocidad es igual a la mía tengo que idear otra táctica] ¡Ha! Ya sé.

Sheenia: ¿Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes?

Victoria: Nunca dije que esto termino.

Sheenia: ¡Así se habla!*Intenta cortarla*

Victoria:*La esquiva*

Sheenia:*Lo hace nuevamente* No te esfuerces tu velocidad no se compara con la mía.

Victoria:*La esquiva otra vez*

Sheenia: Maldita quédate quieta.

Victoria:*Da una vuelta alejándose de ella*

Sheenia: ¿Crees que puedes escapar? Te daré una demostración de mi velocidad la cual no puedes igualar*Corre a toda velocidad*

Victoria:*Pone el Harkonnen en su boca y la tira al suelo*Tu velocidad provoco esto ella fue la causante de tu muerte.*Dispara*

Victoria: Ya me ocupe de ti *Mira el cielo* espero que la Señora Integra y los demás estén bien.

*Del otro lado del laboratorio*

Ana: Los ghouls han sido eliminados señora Integra.

Integra: Perfecto Ana*Le sonríe*

Alucard: Ama esa mujer está en lo más alto de este lugar.

Integra: Entonces vamos a buscarla.

*Llegan a un lugar donde los caminos se dividen*

Integra: Marell está por la izquierda, obviamente mando a sus fuerzas por la derecha.

Alucard: *Se dirige al camino de la derecha*

Ana: *Lo sigue*

*Allí ama y sirvientes se separan*

Ana: ¡Maestro mire!

*Encuentran un comedor grande lleno de polvo y tela de arañas*

Ana: Parece como nadie piso este lugar en años.

Alucard: Debe ser uno de los lugares del laboratorio menos habitado.

Ana: ¿Por que tendrían un lugar así?

Alucard: Para utilizarlo como campo de batalla.*Abre unas puertas que se encontraban en el centro del comedor*

Ana: ¿Qué? Otro cuarto todo sucio, cuanto más tiempo paso en este lugar más ganas de irme tengo*Poniendo su mano en el rostro*

Alucard: *ríe*

Fancy: Que lastima que ya quieras irte*Sentada en un banco*

Ana: *Solo la mira seria*

Fancy: Al parecer Hellsing está haciendo muy bien su trabajo ya que uno de ustedes asesinó a mi hermana.

Alucard: Seras completo su misión*riendo*

Fancy:*Enojada mirando a Alucard* Pero ya no habrá más bajas nuestras porque aquí es donde todo acabara, este mismo salón será su tumba vampiros.

Ana: ¡Maestro! Continúe usted yo me encargare.

Alucard: ¿Estás segura niña?

Ana: Muy segura.

Fancy: Seguramente estarás buscando a mi tío Delyn ¿no vampiro? Esta por allá*Le muestra un pasillo* El lo espera ansioso.

Alucard: Niña asegúrate de completar la misión*Se va*

Ana: Si maestro.

Fancy: ¡Hoo pero que tierno! Que perrita más fiel a su amo.

Ana: *Seria* Déjate de juegos.

Fancy: Como quieras, quieres hacerlo del modo aburrido *Gira sus ojos* bueno… si así va a ser *Saca de un baúl una M16*

Ana: *Toma su arma*

Fancy: ¿Qué vas a pelear con esa pistolita?

Ana: No te confíes no es una pistola normal.

Fancy: Entonces quiero ver lo que hace*Le destroza el cuerpo a disparos*

Ana: *Tirada en el suelo*

Fancy: Vamos tonta levántate crees que me engañas eres un vampiro.

Ana:*Ríe* Okey *Se levanta* Ahora si con seriedad *Dispara*

Fancy: *Las esquiva*

Ana: *Corre y la golpea*

Fancy: *Le devuelve el golpe y le dispara en las pernas cortándoselas*

Ana: *Cae al suelo desangrándose*

Fancy: *Se acerca a ella*

Ana:*Se ríe fuertemente*

Fancy: ¿Que es tan gracioso?

Ana: Que no importa lo que hagas no podaras matarme y eso te frustra ¿no?

Fancy: Tsk cállate idiota.

Ana: *Sigue riéndose*

Fancy: ¡Que te calles!

Ana: Acabaras como tu hermana.

Fancy: ¡Maldita! *Le dispara en la cara luego la agarra de los pelos y golpea su cabeza contra la pared* ¿Qué te parece he?

Ana: *La apunta con el arma*

Fancy:*Le dispara en la mano* ¡Eres una estúpida! Igual que tu patético maestro, igual que la bruja de Integra.

Ana:*Se levanta* Habla mal de mi maestro o la señora Integra y sufrirás el mismo infierno.

Fancy:*Gritándole* ¡Eres igual de estúpida que tu madre!

Ana:*Corre rápidamente y la agarra fuertemente del cuello*

Fancy: ¡Agh! *Ahogándose sin poder respirar*

Ana: ¡Muere! Muere como tu jodida hermana.

Fancy:*Le dispara al pecho liberándose*

Ana:*Da 2 pasos hacia atrás*

Fancy:*Se pone detrás de ella agarrándole los brazos*

Ana:*Trata de zafarse*

Fancy:*Tira sus brazos para atrás poco a poco rompiendo con ellos sus costillas*

Ana: ¡Suéltame!

Fancy:*Le rompe las costillas partiendo su cuerpo*

Ana:*Cae al el suelo inmóvil*

Fancy: Ves idiota ¡mira! Ya no puede moverte en poco tiempo morirás y ni tu maestro podrá salvarte.

Ana: ¿Estas tonta o qué?

Fancy: ¿Hee? Deja de hablar y muere.

Ana: Soy un vampiro ¿recuerdas?*Se regenera* yo no muero.*La toma de los 2 brazos y pone su pie en el pecho*

Fancy: *Nerviosa* ¿Cómo? Corte tu cuerpo deberías estar muerta incluso te dispare al corazón.

Ana: Eso funciona con un vampiro normal y resulta que no soy normal*Le arranca los brazos*

Fancy:*Cae contra la pared*

Ana: Ve con tu hermana*Le dispara en la cabeza*

Ana:*Se sienta en el suelo* ¡Uuf! Eso fue agotador, después iré a ver a mi maestro espero que le este yendo bien.

*Del otro lado del pasillo*

Alucard:*En el medio del salón*

Delyn: Que bueno que llegaste Alucard te estaba esperando.

Alucard: ¿Con que aquí te estabas escondiendo?

Delyn: Búrlate todo lo que quieras. Después de todo será de lo último que te rías*Le sonríe*

Alucard:*Saca la Jackal *

Delyn: ¿Ya quieres continuar con lo que nos interrumpieron? Por mi está bien *Toma sus 2 lanzas y lo atraviesa*

Alucard:*Se las quita y dispara*

Delyn: *Lo esquiva*

Alucard: ¡Ja! ¿Lo único que sabes hacer es esquivar?

Delyn: No te creas*Clava una lanza en el pecho de Alucard*

Alucard:*Rápidamente se la quita y se la clave a Delyn*

Delyn:*Cae al suelo*

Alucard: ¿Solo eso vas a durar?

Delyn: Te dije Alucard que no te creas.

Alucard: ¿He?

Delyn:*Se levanta quitándose la lanza del corazón* seguramente te preguntaras como es que sigo vivo, la respuesta es muy sencilla que tu y yo ya no somos tan diferentes o acaso crees que lucharía con un vampiro siendo humano.

Alucard: Si fuera así la pelea seria más placentera pero parece que te volviste una más de esas cucarachas la cual estoy acostumbrado a eliminar y no serás la excepción.

Delyn: *ríe*Entonces ven y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Alucard:*Dispara con sus 2 armas*

Delyn: No lo creo *Las esquiva y corta sus brazos*

Alucard: *Se regenera*

Delyn:*Mientras Alucard esta regenerando sus brazos una milésima de segundo antes roba sus armas* Tengo tus juguetes ¿ahora con que me mataras? *Dispara con ambas armas*

Alucard:*Cae al suelo con el suelo con el cuerpo destrozado*

Delyn:*Se acerca y le clava las 2 lanzas en lo que quedaba del pecho de Alucard* Mm vampiro torpe y engreído eso es lo que eres *Se da la vuelta para irse*

Alucard: Liberación de restricción de poderes a nivel tres, dos y uno verificando el reconocimiento para situación A, activación de Cromwell iniciando la cancelación de restricciones hasta que el enemigo sea completamente silenciado.

Delyn: ¿Qué estás diciendo por qué no mueres?

Alucard:*Se levanta* Que la diversión comience *Lo golpea*

Delyn:*Se choca con una mesa* ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido de repente?

Alucard:*Le otro golpe en el rostro*

Delyn:*Trata de esquivarlo pero aun así recibe el golpe* Maldición como puede ser tan veloz y tener esa fuerza*Toca su cara y ve que tiene sangre*Grr maldito *apretando el puño*

Alucard: Defiéndete si no esto será un aburrimiento.

Delyn:*Lanza un golpe directo al rostro de Alucard*

Alucard:*Detiene su mano partiéndosela*

Delyn: Si esto sigue así el resultado es más que predecible creo que no tengo otra opción.

Alucard:*Trata de golpearlo en el estomago*

Delyn:*Se da la vuelta y huye*

Alucard: ¿Enserió intentas escapar? ¿Qué paso con toda la basura que dijiste?

Delyn:*Corre más fuerte hasta alejarse* Aj creo que lo perdí ha vampiro idiota lo que me fuerzas a hacer.

*Alucard aparece detrás de el*

Delyn: ¿Qué?

Alucard: ¿Creíste que te dejaría ir? *Lo toma del cuello arrojándolo al piso* Yo no dejo escapar a ninguna porquería *Pisa su cabeza destrozándola*

(En lo más alto del laboratorio)

Integra:*Entra a una oficina*

Marell: Hasta que por fin llegas tardaste horas *Se sienta y toma un whisky*¿Quieres? Sírvete.

Integra: No gracias no bebo.

Marell: Bueno al menos toma asiento.

Integra: *Se sienta*

Marell: Integra… ¿estás segura de querer arreglar las cosas de forma violenta? Sé que en el pasado te viste involucrada en una gran guerra pero esa era ya paso podemos solucionarlo de otra manera.

Integra: ¿De qué manera? ¿Que salga de este lugar sin hacerte pagar por tus delitos, que no recibas tu castigo por lo que hiciste con esas almas inocentes la cual convertiste en monstruos? Esa no es mi forma de acabar el problema*Se levanta rápidamente* ¡Como la líder de Hellsing es mi deber eliminar cualquier amenaza de Inglaterra!*La apunta con una pistola*

Marell: Ya veo… así quieres que sea.

*Llega corriendo Ana*

Ana: ¡Señora integra! ¿Está bien?

Integra: Muy bien ahora silencia a el enemigo.

Ana: Si señora*Apunta con su arma*

Marell: ¿Enserio lo harás?

Ana: Sabes que sí.

Marell: Por favor sé que no lo harás ¿No mi querida sobrinita?

Ana:*Nerviosa trata de apretar el gatillo*

Marell: Ves no puedes.

Ana: ¡Cállate! ¿Crees que no puedo matarte porque eres mi tía? Eso era cuando seguía siendo humana.

Marell:*Camina hacia atrás*

Ana: Pero como ya no lo soy solo te veo como un objetivo más ¡tal como lo hiciste con madre maldita basura!

Marell: No te lo recomiendo si lo haces te llevaras una gran sorpresa.

Ana: Cierra la boca y muere*Le dispara en el corazón*

Marell:*Cae desplomada*

Integra:*Se acerca a Ana y la toma del hombro*Buen trabajo.

Ana: Gracias señora.

*Se escucha una alarma*

Ana: ¿Qué es eso?

*Del techo del laboratorio salen cañones*

Integra: ¡No esos cañones apuntan a Londres!

*Los cañones disparan infinidad de misiles*

Integra: ¡No puede ser! Programo los cañones para que se activaran cuando su corazón se detuviera.

Ana: Eso significa que sabía que la descubrían y aun así siguió con sus experimentos.

*Victoria y Alucard entran a la oficina*

Victoria: Señora Integra ¿que fueron esos misiles? Se dirigían a-

Integra: Lo sé Seras… pero lo importante es que eliminamos a esa mujer, sin embargo muerta sigue dando problemas.

Alucard: Ama debemos ir a Londres.

Integra: Si vamos.

*Todos se retiran*

*Horas después llegan a Londres que se encuentra destrozada*

Victoria: No puedo creerlo*Sorprendida*

Integra: Busquen sobrevivientes, que de seguro serán pocos.

Ana:*Camina recorriendo las calles llenas de escombros y polvo*

Alucard: No es un paisaje agradable ¿no?

Ana: Esto… esto es… es mi culpa*Se tira de rodillas al suelo*

Alucard: ¿Porque lo dices?

Ana: ¡Yo la mate! Si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco mas ella me lo habría hecho saber. Iba a decírmelo estaba esperando que bajara el arma para hacerlo.

Alucard: Esto pudo suceder con cualquiera inclusive conmigo.

Ana: Pero la bala salió de mi pistola yo jale el catillo ¡yo!*Llorando* Miles de personas perdieron la vida por eso.

Alucard: La culpa es un sentimiento de responsabilidad que muchas veces no recae en una persona pero aun así lo siente.

Ana:*Arrodillada en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos*

Alucard:*Se agacha* La culpa de todo esto es de la mente maniática que lo inicio.

Ana: *Pone su cabeza en el pecho de su maestro* Gracias mi señor.

Alucard:*Frota su cabeza con su mano*Eres una tonta todavía sientes lastima por los humanos.

Victoria: Miren encontramos sobrevivientes.

Ana: ¿Enserió?

Integra: Al parecer algunas personas se escondieron en un refugio anti bombardeo.

Ana: ¿La gente tiene eso en sus casas?

Integra: Hubo una guerra hace algunos años aquí ¿recuerdas?

Ana: Ha si lo recuerdo.

Integra: Ana… hiciste un muy buen trabajo felicidades, bienvenida a la familia Hellsing*sonríe*

Ana: Gracias señora Integra.

Victoria: Ya eres un soldado de Hellsing oficial*La abraza riéndose*

Integra: Volvamos a casa.

Alucard: Si ama.

Ana y Victoria: Si señora.

(2 semanas después)

Integra: ¿Recibió su majestad el reporte?

Joseph: Si señora pronto llegara su respuesta.

Victoria: Ana toma tu cena.

Ana: Gracias Vic.

Victoria: Este es el de nuestro maestro se lo ¿llevas por mi por favor?

Ana: Claro.

Victoria: *Se lo da* bueno tengo que algunas cosas nos vemos.

Ana: Nos vemos*Se dirige hacia donde esta Alucard*

Ana: Maestro tome me lo manda Victoria para usted.

Alucard: *Lo toma*Y superaste tu sentimiento de culpa*Se ríe*

Ana: No se burle*ríe* Pero si estuve pensando en lo que me dijo y tiene razón no hice nada malo, además soy un vampiro no se supone que deba preocuparme por eso.

Alucard: Estas aprendiendo niña.

Ana: Porque sigo los mejores ejemplos*Cierra los ojos sonriendo*

Integra: Sabe una cosa sir Joseph.

Joseph: ¿Qué cosa?

Integra: Hace un tiempo encontré una carta de mi padre en la cual se preguntaba cómo sería un vampiro perfecto.

Joseph: ¿Vampiro perfecto?

Integra: Si, al principio no entendí el sentido de sus palabras pero ahora sí.

Joseph: ¿Y a que se refería?

Integra: A que un vampiro no es perfecto por su fuerza si no que es perfecto cuando deja de lado su naturaleza sanguinaria e intenta convivir con los humanos. Y me he dado cuenta de que en Hellsing tenemos vampiros perfectos*Prende un puro y mira con nostalgia la luna*

FIN


End file.
